las mejores cosas ocurren en navidad
by nienna luthien
Summary: sorato,michi y takari una bonita historia de se enamoraron yamato y sora esta basada en mi propia historia.bueno estos dos tendran que enfrentarse a muchas cosas para poder estar juntos espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

hola aqui os dejo el primer fic sobre el sorato espero que os guste esta basado en mi historia con mi novio decirme que os parece un saludo nienna

la mejores cosas ocurren en navidad

capitulo 1:el encuentro.  
sora abrio un ojo y miro el reloj marcaba la 1:30 del medio dia.  
la noche anterior se habia acostado tarde.habia celebrado la nochebuena con su madre asta altas horas de la noche.  
se sentia cansada pero cuando se levanto sintio k en realidad no estaba tan cansada.  
se dirigio a la cocina y vio k su madre estaba preparando la comida.  
-hola mama ¿k haces?-dijo medio bostezando.  
-preparo la comida ¿o ya se te a olvidado k hoy es navidad?-dijo mostrandole la bandeja con cordero asado.  
-no nose me a olvidado deja k te ayude-dijo mientras se ponia un delantal.  
despues de comer se pusieron a ver una pelicula ,pero en lo mas interesante de la pelicula el timbre sono.  
sora se apresuro a cogerlo :  
-si ¿quien es.  
-hola ¿esta la señora takenouchi? soy el señor ishida.  
-si espere un momento.  
-claro sin problema.  
fue a avisar a su madre y se sento en el sofa comodamente.  
al rato oyo unas voces en la puerta pero una le llamo la atencion.  
-sora estas ahi-dijo un chico de cabellos alborotados.  
- tai k alegria ¿verte k haces aki?-dijo sorprendida.  
-venido con el señor ishida y su hijo-dijo.  
sora giro la cabeza y vio a ese chico tan atractivo rubio de ojos azules y sin darse cuenta penso k era el hombre de su vida.  
-sora el es yamato ishida, yamato ella es mi mejor amiga y de la que tanto te hablo sora takenouchi-dijo mirando a los dos.  
-mucho gusto sora takenouchi-dijo yamato mientras le daba dos besos.  
-el gusto es mio-dijo ella completamente sonrojada.  
el señor ishida tambien se presento a sora y todos se reuinieron en el salon y hablaron animadamente :  
-bueno y ¿a que se debe esta visita tan inesperada?-dijo la señora takenouchi.  
-bueno ya sabes que vivia en otra cuidad pero por tarbajo emos decido venir aqui y asi yamato estara mas cerca de su hermano y de su amigo taichi,ya sabes que eran amigos desde pequeños y bueno espero que de tu hija sora tambien dejame decirte que es encantadora-dijo el señor ishida.  
sora sonrio a las palabras que habia dicho el señor ishida.  
-gracias y ¿ya estais instalados?-dijo la señora takenouchi.  
-si-contesto sonriendo el señor ishida.  
-¿porque no venis a cenar?-dijo amblemente sonriendo.  
-me parece estupendo ¿a ti que te parece yamato?-dijo mirando a su hijo.  
-estoy deacuerdo-dijo algo sonrojado.  
tai se kedo mirando a la señora takenouchi con carita de pena.  
-¡taichi yagami !no me pongas esa cara de pena tu tambien puedes venir-concluyo la señora takenouchi.  
todos se rieron al ver la cara de tai del sobresalto k le avia dado.  
despues de dos horas de charla animada tai sora y yamato se retiraron.  
-bien y ¿a donde vamos ?-dijo tai rascandose la cabeza gesto tipico en el cuando esta curioso.  
-e kedado con tu novia y los demas asi yamato podra conocerlos si te parece bien yamato-dijo y miro al rubio sonriendo.  
-me parece mu bien si todos son tan simpaticos como tu estare encantado-dijo sonriendo a la peliroja.  
esto hizo k ella se sonrojara terriblemete eso mismo era lo k yamato buscaba se vei preciosa cuandos e sonrojaba.  
-muchas gracias pero no es para tanto-dijo moviendo los brazos nerviosa.  
siguieron andando y llegaron al parque donde habian kedado con los demas.  
continuara...


	2. nose porque pero ella me gusta

hola aqui os dejo el sguiente capi

witchim y chikage-SP me alegro de que os gustara espero que os guste el siguiente un saludo nienna

Capitulo 2:nose porque pero ella me gusta. primera parte

Sora, yamato y tai llegaron al sito donde avían quedado.  
-espero que no lleguen tarde-dijo tai mirando al cielo.  
-nose de que te quejas siempre eres tú el que llega tarde a los sitios-dijo sora sonriendo a tai.  
-¡eso no es verdad!-dijo tai rojo como un tomate.  
-no solo llegas tarde al colegio, cuando quedamos todos par ir al cine o a ir a comer juntos a una hamburguesería y si sigo no acabaría en media hora-finalizo sora.  
tai puso cara de resignación y se sentó en un banco.  
-¡taichi!-grito alguien a sus espaldas.  
tai se giro pero para cuando se dio cuenta casi se cae al suelo del abrazo k le avía dado la chica k avía dicho su nombre.  
-mimi cariño yo también me alegro de verte pero podías soltarme ¡k me ahogas!-dijo rojo y sin respiración.  
-perdona taichi-dijo mimi sonriendo.  
Pero al soltar a tai se fue directo al suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio, lo que provoco k los presentes se partieran de risa.  
Seguido apareció una chica con el pelo castaño y muy corto de ojos color miel llamada kari junto un rubio de ojos azules se llamaba takeru (tk) muy parecido a yamato.  
yamato y el se miraron y gritaron los dos juntos: -¡hermano.  
Todos se quedaron alucinando menos tai.  
los dos rubios se abrazaron muy contentos -me avía dicho mama k papa y tu vendríais pero no me imaginaba verte aquí que alegría-dijo tk -pensaba pasar hoy pero tai vino a recibirnos y después fuimos a casa de sora ¡me alegro tanto de verte!-dijo yamato abrazando a su hermano.  
-¿pero vosotros sois hermanos? takeru nunca me hablo de ningún hermano-dijo sora todavía alucinando.  
-si es que solo tai lo sabia y solo lo hablaba con el-dijo tk sonriendo a la pelirroja.  
kari miro hacia el suelo y vio a tai levantándose de el.  
-hermano ¿qué haces en el suelo?-dijo kari.  
-nada hermanita un accidente.  
mimi ,sora y yamato comenzaron a reírse a mas no poder.  
-¿que es lo que pasa?-dijo kari mirando a yamato sora y mimi.  
-nada que mi adorado taichi sé cayo eso es todo-dijo mimi entre carcajadas.  
-¿k me e caído? Pero bueno... si tu... si tu...-dijo rojo de rabia.  
-dejalo tai mejor vamos a merendar algo ¿ok?-dijo sora calmando a su amigo.  
-¿ y los demás ¿Dónde están izzy y joe?-dijo tai algo más calmado.  
-ah se me había olvidado llamaron para decir k no podían venir izzy tenia k arreglar nose k cosa de k programa y joe tenia k estudiar-dijo mimi sonriendo.  
-de acuerdo entonces vamos-dijo tai.  
-espera tendrás que presentar a yamato a los demás ¿no?-dijo sora mirando a yamato.  
Si es verdad disculpa yamato es que con el jaleo se me había pasado-dijo tai disculpándose.  
-no pasa nada-dijo el rubio sonriendo.  
-esta es mi hermana hikari y novia de tu hermano-dijo tai.  
-ya había oído hablar de ti encantado-dijo yamato.  
-mucho gusto en conocerte, puedes llamarme kari-dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
kari era muy alegre y siempre estaba de buen humor.  
-y esta es mi novia mimi pero ojo casanova que nos conocemos-dijo tai bromeando.  
-hola encantada-dijo dándole un abrazo a yamato.  
mimi era muy cariñosa con todo el mundo cosa k traía a tai de cabeza.  
-mucho gusto-dijo yamato.  
Después de las presentaciones todos se dirigieron a comer algo.

Capitulo 2: nose porque pero ella me gusta segunda parte.

Todos estaban reunidos y charlaban animadamente como de costumbre tai pidió una cantidad de comida k nadie se la comería pero a pesar de k comía un montón estaba muy delgado.  
tk y kari se decían cosas al odio y se reían y mimi y tai se hacían carantoñas.  
yamato y sora hablaban animadamente:  
-y ¿cómo era donde vivías antes?-pregunto sora a yamato.  
-bueno era una ciudad muy tranquila la verdad.  
-supongo k será difícil dejar a todos tus amigos allí.  
-la verdad no tenia muchos soy bastante tímido y me cuesta hablar mucho con la gente.aunque no lo creas antes de pequeño vivía aquí y taichi era y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.  
-yo también soy amiga de taichi desde muy pequeña aunque a ti no te conocí.  
-no, no tuve ese honor-dijo mientras sonreía.  
Sora se sonrojo completamente.  
-yo penaba k eras tímido-dijo con una risa nerviosa.  
A lo que yamato no contesto simplemente se rió.  
Cuando acabaron la merienda y después de haber estado un rato en un parque cercano taichi. yamato y sora se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron a casa de sora a cenar.  
-hola mama ya hemos llegado-dijo sora alegremente.  
-que bien justo a tiempo sentaos k la cena ya esta-dijo sonriendo la madre de sora.  
todos se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar:  
-y ¿cuando os conocisteis?-pregunto sora a su madre y al padre de yamato como si fueran pareja.  
estos se rieron por el tono de la pregunta:  
-bueno sora yo estaba en el instituto cuando conocí al señor ishida tan conocía a la madre de yamato hay fue cuando ellos empezaron a salir pero esos son otros temas.  
-si también conocimos a los padres de taichi y a los de su novia mimi-concluyo el señor ishida.  
tai casi se cae de la silla al oír eso ¿desde cuando sabia el señor ishida que salía con mimi?  
-¿novia¿mimi?-dijo tai casi balbuceando.  
-no te sorprendas tanto no es que lo llevéis muy en secreto esta misma tarde viniendo con el coche yamato y yo os hemos visto muy agarraditos-dijo el señor ishida poniendo cara de felicidad.  
-ahí-dijo tai mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
-pero tranquilo k no le diré nada a tus padres.  
-gracias yo creo que me daría mucha vergüenza-dijo con una sonrisa.  
La cena siguió muy entretenida con la charla y algún despiste de tai que provocaba la risa de todos, finalmente se despidieron y tai se fue con yamato a su casa ya k como llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse avían decidido k tai se quedaría a dormir esa noche.  
cuando tai entro en la habitación vio a yamato sentado en la cama muy serio pensando:  
-¿que té pasa yamato? En todo el camino no as dicho nada.  
-¿puedo confiarte algo tai.  
-claro ¿qué te ocurre.  
-es sobre sora.  
-¿que pasa con sora¿Té a caído mal.  
-no, no es eso.  
-¿entonces?  
-nose porque pero ella me gusta tai me gusta mucho sora.  
tai se quedo mirando a su amigo alucinada por lo que este le acaba de decir como era posible si era la primera vez k la veía.  
Continuara.


	3. muchas confusiones

hola aqui os dejo un nuevo capi

chikage-SP ya e cambiado o lamenos eso creo lo que me diiste lo que pasa es k soy nueva en esto jeje

bueno es cortito este capi pero espero que os guste un saludo nienna

comentad plis

capitulo 3 muchas confusiones

yamato se despertó y miro a su amigo tai este parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.  
-oye tai tienes mala cara¿qué te ocurre?-dijo yamato mirándole preocupado.  
-no e dormido nada es eso-dijo tai.  
-y ¿por qué.  
-que porque! Y todavía lo preguntas.  
-oye relájate ¿se puede saber que té pasa.  
-pues que te gusta sora eso pasa.  
-yo pensé que no te importaría a no ser k te guste sora.  
-no es eso imbecil es mi mejor amiga y té as fijado demasiado rápido en ella y no quiero k le hagas daño.  
-no le aria daño tai además seguro k ella no me corresponde-dijo yamato algo triste.  
-no sé k decirte amigo no lo se-pensó tai.  
Mientras tanto sora se terminaba de preparar para salir a dar un paseo esa tarde cogeria un tren para ir a visitar a su padre unos días antes de nochevieja.  
-¿Dónde vas sora?-dijo su madre desde la cocina.  
-voy a dar un paseo mama no tardo.  
-vale pero ven a la hora de la comida.  
-si mama no té preocupes-dicho esto cerro la puerta de su casa y se dirijo hacia el parque donde ayer estuvo con sus amigos.  
La mañana era calida no hacia ni frió ni calor sora se sentó en un banco cercano de un lago y sin darse cuenta empezó a pensar en yamato, se acordaba de sus ojos, su sonrisa y esa especialidad k tenia él para k se sonrojara.  
-pero k estas pensando sora-dijo en voz baja.  
No sabia muy bien por que pero yamato le atraía desde el primer momento en que lo vio no podía dejar de pensar en él incluso no quería ir a visitar a su padre por no alejarse de yamato aun k solo fuera por unos días.  
Esto nunca le había pasado con ningún chico no era diferente a los demás chicos tenia algo especial k le hacia sentirse así.  
Sora paro de pensar sobre ese tema i volvió a casa.  
-sora ya as vuelto k bien-dijo su madre sonriéndole.  
A lo k sora contesto con una sonrisa.  
-¿ya tienes lista tu maleta? Vas a pasar tres días allí-dijo su madre.  
-si todo esta listo no te preocupes.  
En casa de yamato avían terminado de comer buenos todos menos tai k ya repetía por tercera vez.  
yamato realmente no estaba allí solo podía pensar en sora estaba deseando volver a verla y oír su voz, ver su sonrisa y para k engañarnos volver a sonrojar a sora en su opinión así se veía preciosa aunque sabia k esto que empezaba a sentir por aquella chica le traería muchas confusiones.  
En ese momento sora cogia su tren sin dejar de pensar en yamato.  
continuara


	4. la echo de menos

hola gracias a todos por los comentarios aqui os dejo elcuarto capi

espero que os guste un saludo nienna.

capitulo 4:

la echo de menos

tai y yamato se dirigían hacia la casa de mimi.hoy habían quedado todos allí tenían pensado hacer una fiesta. Las fiestas de mimi eran bastante divertidas nadie se aburría siempre había algo que hacer.  
yamato estaba pensando solo en ver a sora en la fiesta tendría la oportunidad de hablar mas con sora y quien sabe a lo mejor le decía lo que sentía.  
llegaron a casa de mimi y tai toco el timbre mimi no tardo en abrir la puerta:  
-hola mi taichi-dijo abrazando cariñosamente a su novio.  
-hola mimi-dijo tai sonriendo.  
Hola yamato pasar-dijo mimi.  
-gracias-contesto yamato.  
-mira yamato este es joe-dijo tai.  
-hola yamato soy joe encantado-dijo educadamente joe.  
joe era un chico de pelo azulado, con gafas y vestía muy clásico para su edad aunque era el mayor del grupos siempre era educado y estudiaba muchísimo quería ser medico aunque cuando veía sangre se desmayaba.  
-hola joe yo soy yamato.  
-y este es izzy-dijo finalmente tai.  
-hola yamato buenas tardes-dijo izzy.  
izzy era un chico pelirrojo bajito y siempre llevaba un ordenador portátil consigo era elque más sabia de informática le encantaba.  
-hola izzy buenas tardes.  
yamato se saludo con su hermano y karique estaban sentados en el salón y después empezó a buscar a sora pero no la veía no lo comprendía ¿no habría llegado todavía?.  
-oye mimi-.  
-dime yamato-contesto mimi.  
-¿Dónde esta sora¿No va a venir?.  
-sora esta con su padreque vive en otra ciudad volverá dentro de unos días-.  
-valla penséque estaría aquí-dijo yamato depcionado.  
-Té a caído muy bien por lo que veo-.  
-si es simpática-dijo yamato para salir del aprieto esos momentos pensaba porque se lo habré preguntado a mimi en vez de a tai se podría dar cuenta de que sora me gusta tonto tonto soy tonto.  
La fiesta siguió muy animada pero yamato la verdad no estaba para fiestas necesitaba a sora ¿porque la necesitaba de esa manera? No podía divertirse sentíaque le faltaba algo claroque si le faltaba sora.pero que era lo que le estaba pasando ¿se estaba enamorando de sora? Eso era imposible todavía no la conocía mucho salio al balcón miro hacia el cielo pensó en sora una vez más.  
-la echo de menos-dijo en voz alta.  
continuara...


	5. ¿sera que le gusto?

hola gracias por los comentarios aquios dejo el siguiente cap esper que os guste

Capitulo 5¿será que le gusto?

sora estaba llegando a su casa:  
-hola mama ya e llegado-dijo dejando las maletas en el suelo.  
-sora hija porque no me dijiste porque venias por la mañana? Habría ido a buscarte-.  
-no te preocupes ya estoy aquí-dijo sonriendo.  
-ah té a llamado mimi bueno mas bien quería saber cuando venias-.  
-gracias mama luego la llamo primero voy a deshacer las maletas-.  
mientras tanto en el apartamento de yamato:  
-yamato al teléfono-dijo el señor ishida.  
-¿Quién es-.  
-es tai-dijo el señor ishida dándole el teléfono a yamato.  
-hola tai ¿cómo estas?-dijo yamato.  
-hola bien te llamaba para decirteque hoy vamos a quedar a las cinco en mi casa-.  
-no sé si me apetece mucho.  
-vamos yamato llevas dos días sin salir además seguro que hoy si te apetece salir-.  
-y ¿se puede saber porque?-.  
-porque hoy e hablado con mimi y me a dichoque sora viene hoy así que supongo que estará ahí-.  
-¿que¿De verdad?-dijo yamato emocionado.  
-si romeo tu Julieta viene hoy jeje-.  
-bien! Por fin-.  
-¿Té as sentido mal sin ella verdad?-.  
-si tai la verdad es que sí y no sé porque-.  
-puede ser una de dos o té as enamorado o sora te atrae mucho aunque yo creoque es la primera opción-.  
-no lose tai-.  
-compruébalo hoy habla mas con ella y según lo que sientas lo sabrás-.  
-oye tai ¿desde cuando eres tan sensible?-dijo yamato en tono de burla.  
-pero serás!que pasa uno no puede ser sensible-.  
-tai-.  
-vale son cosasque dice mimi-.  
-lo sabia-dijo yamato sonriendo.  
-bueno a las 5 ¿vale? Que mi hermanita quiere llamar a tu hermanito-.  
-deacuerdo asta las 5-.  
-adiós-.  
yamato casi da saltos ella iba a venir ya había vuelto de su viaje y por finla vería tenia tantas ganas.  
mientras tanto en casa de mimi:  
-dígame-dijo mimi cogiendo el teléfono.  
-hola mimi-dijo sora.  
-sora ¿ya as llegado?-.  
-si e llegado esta mañana tenia muchas ganas de volver-.  
-a ya... creo saber porque-dijo mimi.  
-¿como?-.  
-nada a las tres ven a mi casa tengoque hablar contigo ya te explicare-.  
-pero al menos dime de que se trata-.  
-pues es de yamato-.  
-¿de yamato?-.  
-si de yamato ya te diré ¿ok? A las tres en mi casa chau-.  
-chau-.  
Sora se quedo inmóvil con el teléfono en la mano ¿yamato¿Que me tendrá que decir mimi?.  
-hija ¿qué haces con el teléfono en la mano y con la cara tan pálida?-dijo la madre de sora.  
-eh nada nada-dijo sora colgando el teléfono.  
-bueno por lo menos cambiaste la cara ahora estas roja como un tomate-.  
Sora se rió nerviosamente y dijo: -me voy a mi habitación-.  
-vale hija te aviso cuando este la comida-.  
Sora cerro la puerta de su habitación.  
-que rara esta sora ¿que le pasara?-dijo la señora takenouchi.  
Mientras en casa de tai.  
-ya voy yo-dijo kari abriendo la puerta.  
-hola kari ¿puedo pasar?-dijo yamato.  
-si claro pasa-dijo sonriendo.  
-gracias cuñada-.  
-de nada-.  
-¿Dónde esta tai?-pregunto yamato.  
-esta en su habitación pasa-.  
-gracias-.  
en la habitación de tai:  
-yamato ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?-dijo tai.  
-lo siento tai por venir sin avisar pero es que estoy tan nervioso que no sé que hacer-dijo yamato sin parar de moverse de aquí para allí.  
-vale cuéntame pero antes siéntate y para quieto que me estas poniendo nervioso-.  
-estoy que no sé que hacer no sé que decirle a sora-.  
-pues nose pregúntale por sus cosas y así la conocerás mejor-.  
-puede que tengas razón pero nose si decirle lo que siento-.  
-yamato yo creo que deberías esperar un poco para eso primero conoce mejor a sora-.  
-si tienes razón pero ¿cómo definirías a sora?-.  
-pues sora es una chica mas madura para su edad aunque nunca a tenido novio, es muy buena persona siempre se preocupa mas por los demás antes que por ella-.  
-gracias tai-.  
-de nada amigo-.  
sora estaba enfrente de la puerta de casa de mimi:  
-hola sora-dijo mimi abrazando a sora.  
-hola mimi-.  
-pasa vamos a mi habitación-.  
Ya en la habitación en mimi.  
-bueno que es eso que me tenias que contar de yamato-dijo sora con impaciencia.  
-a ti te gusta yamato ¿verdad?-.  
-¿porque lo dices?-.  
-vamos sora soy tu mejor amiga sé que te gusta-.  
-deacuerdo me gusta es algo muy raro porque esto no me avía pasado nunca con ningún chico-.  
-pues creo que estas de suerte-.  
-¿Cómo que estoy de suerte?-dijo sora.  
-pues que estoy segura deque él siente lo mismo ya que en mi fiesta pregunto por ti y estaba bastante triste y estos días que no as estado no a salido porque no estaba de humor yo creo que tu también le gustas sora-dijo mimi sonriendo.  
Sora se quedo paralizada al escuchar eso ¿será que le gusto? Esa era la única pregunta k pasaba por su cabeza.  
continuara...


	6. una felicidad completa

hola perdon por la tardanza espero que os guste el capi ya estamos llegando casi al final

muchas gracias por los comentarios

un saludo nienna

capitulo 6:esto que siento es amor

-sora reacciona sora-decía mimi moviendo a su amiga.  
-perdona mimi es que todavía no me lo creo-dijo sora saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-en verdad te gusta ese chico-.  
-la verdad esque si y no sabes lo felizque me siento con esta mínima esperanzaque me as dado digo mínimaporque todavía no es seguro pero me siento tan feliz-dijo sora sonriendo.  
-sonríes como una tonta eso significaque té estas enamorando-.  
-¿tu crees?-.  
-si lo creo pero vamos tienesque ponerte bonita tienesque impresionarlo-.  
-yo creoque así voy bien-dijo sora mirando su ropa.  
-si... los vaqueros no tienen nada de malo pero es mejor un vestido ven tengo unoque te quedara perfecto-dijo mimi sonriendo.  
Acto seguido mimi estaba revolviendo su armario buscando el vestido.  
-ya lo tengo mira yo casi nunca me lo pongo pero a ti te quedara genial-dijo mimi enseñando el vestido a sora.  
-mimi... es precioso-dijo sora sonriendo.  
mientras tanto en casa de tai:  
-oye tai cuanto tarda mimi ¿no?-dijo yamato de un lado para otro de la habitación.  
-eso es normal en mimi... pero quieres parar de una vez de dar vueltas siéntate quieres-dijo tai algo alterado.  
En ese momento sonó el timbre a yamato casi se le salta elcorazon casi sale corriendo a abrir la puerta pero se controlo y espero a k taichi abriera la puerta mientras esperaba en la habitación.  
Lo primeroque vio fue a taichi entrar de la mano con mimi pero de repente vio a sora, su sora estaba preciosa con un vestido blanco y azulque le llegaba asta las rodillas y era de tirantes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta estaba sencillamente preciosa.  
-yamato, yamato-gritaba mimi.  
-eh? Hola mimi-dijo yamato apartando la vista de sora se había quedado embobado mirándola.  
-bueno oye tai ¿no me teniasque enseñar algo?-dijo mimi.  
-pues no-dijo tai tranquilamente.  
a loque mimi le metió un codazo:  
-a es verdad teniaque enseñarte algo-dijo taichi disimulando.  
Salieron rápidamente de la habitación sin qué sora y yamato pudieran decir nada.  
-hola yamato-dijo sora tímidamente.  
yamato ya no se contuvo mas se acerco a sora y la abrazo lo más fuerteque pudo como si ella se le fuera a escapar, la había echado tanto de menos:  
-hola sora-dijo todavía abrazándola.  
sora estaba inmóvil al final consiguió decir algo:  
-yamato ¿porque... ?-dijo intentando seguir hablando.  
-sora no sé por qué razón pero té echado de menos e necesitado estar junto a ti a cada momento séque no nos conocemos mucho pero necesito estar contigo no te vallas mas quiero conocerte-dijo yamato casi suplicándole a soraque no se volviera a marchar.  
-yo también siento lo mismo no e dejado de pensar en ti y también té e echado de menos y tampoco sé por qué como me alegro deque me ayas dicho esto-dijo sora sonriendo.  
-como e podido estar tan ciego yo sé loque siento esto que siento por ti es amor-dijo agarrando a sora suavemente de la cara.  
-yo también yamato yo también-dijo sora mirándole.  
yamato no necesitoque ella dijera nada mas se acerco a sora lentamente y la beso por mucho tiempo Era loque él mas deseaba en ese momento.  
continuara...


	7. un amor perfecto

hola gracias por los comentarios y perdon por la tardanza pero e estado con anemia y casi me tienen que ingresar en un hospital pero bueno aquie esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste dejenme comentarios plis!

un saludo nienna

capitulo 7 un amor perfecto

yamato seguía besando a sora como si se le fuera la vida en ello no querría que se acabara nunca ese momento pero se acabo:  
-oye tai ¿cómo que tu madre no sabia que yo era tu novia?-dijo mimi entrando de golpe seguida de tai.  
-es que nose para que sé lo as dicho casi le da un infarto-dijo tai con la cara todavía roja por la vergüenza que había pasado.  
-¿que¿Un infarto?Pero si me a dado un abrazo que parecía que me iba a estrujar!-dijo gritando mimi.  
yamato y sora todavía seguían abrazados y mirando la escena alucinando.  
-claro Esque que iba hacer sé a quedado atontada y por eso té a abrazado seguro que ahora esta sufriendo en silencio porque su hijo ya va a echar el vuelo-dijo tai.  
mimi iba a contestar pero alguien le interrumpió:  
-taichi yagami que solo tienes 17 años no exageres que a esa edad es normal tener pareja-dijo sora.  
mimi y tai los miraron alucinando ¿estaban abrazados?.  
yamato y sora se dieron cuenta y se soltaron:  
-jajajajajaja-rieron tai y mimi.  
-oye-dijo yamato.  
-esque tenias que ver que rápido os habéis soltado jajaja-dijo mimi.  
-bueno... -dijo sora avergonzada.  
-felicidades-dijeron tai y mimi a la vez mientras abrazaban a sus amigos.  
Los cuatro rieron y bueno empezaron decidir a donde iván esta tarde cosa que formo una discusión de chicos contra chicas, ellos querrían ir a la bolera y ellas al cine.  
al final decidieron ir a la bolera:  
-bueno chicas ya hemos llegado-dijo tai sonriente.  
-fíjate sora que sitio mas romántico-dijo con sarcasmo mimi.  
-si la verdad es que no e estado en un sitio tan romántico como este-dijo sora riendo.  
-¿no te gusta?-dijo preocupado yamato.  
-no, no es eso solo que yo no sé jugar-dijo sora avergonzada.  
-ah por eso no te preocupes yo té enseño-dijo yamato.  
yamato y sora se dirigieron a la pista.  
-hacen buena pareja ¿verdad?-dijo mimi.  
-si la verdad es que si y yamato la quiere te lo puedo asegurar-dijo tai.  
-sora también a el-.  
-eso ya lo sé no solo es tu mejor amiga tambien es la mía-.  
-bueno tu tambien se un buen novio y enséñame a jugar-dijo mimi mientras arrastraba a tai a la pista.  
así pasaron la tarde asta que se fueron a sus casas yamato acompaño a sora a la suya:  
-¿Té lo as pasado bien?-dijo yamato.  
-si aunque soy malísima para jugar a los bolos-.  
-yo no diría eso es solo que todavía no tienes practica-.  
-¿tu crees?-.  
-si-dijo yamato mientras le daba un beso a sora en la frente.  
-eres tan bueno conmigo-.  
-¿Cómo no voy a serlo? Yo te adoro amor eres la persona más especial del mundo-.  
-no me digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza-dijo sora sonrojada.  
-por eso mismo te lo voy a decir porque me encanta cuando te sonrojas te ves muy bonita-.  
Sora abrazo a yamato así fueron todo el camino en silencio solo disfrutando de la compañia del otro.

al fin llegaron a casa de sora:  
-bueno amor mañana te llamo para quedar-dijo yamato.  
-deacuerdo-.  
yamato y sora se besaron y sora subió a su casa y yamato se dirigió a la suya pensando que ahora disfrutaba de una felicidad completa que nada ni nadie podría romper o al menos eso pensó.


End file.
